Penguins Of Madagescar Fanfiction Awards
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: I A.C am holding the very first PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR FANFICTION AWARDS! No this is not my excuse to find a good story to read  See inside for more details, Rated cuz im not sure what types of storys will get nominated
1. Let us begin

(i will tend to update this with random notes just so it stays on the first page on so others can vote)

Hello wonderful and weird people of Fanfiction

I am here to announce something INCREDIBLE happening soon

THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR FANFICTION AWARDS! *crowd goes wild*

And i need YOUR help to decide the winners!

Review or sent me a private message who you want to win

There are 7 main categories

**Best Romantic fanfic** (Marski, Skilene, Kico, OCxOC ect...)

**Best Saddening fanfic** (Ones that make you cry)

**Best Back-story** (Best past)

**Best Comedy** (HAHAHAHAHAHA)

**Best All-round fanfic** (Generally best story that fits in any/all category or none)

**Best Male fanfiction writer** (Usually displayed on profile their gender)

**Best Female fanfiction writer** (Again usually displayed on profile)

One you guys have reviewed i will publish the two top stories/writer for each category-Closing date to review 10th December

Then you have to decide between the two-Closing date 1st January 2011

The overall winners will be announced shortly after the 1st Jan

Here are some rules

1) Any story can be submitted even if i has no reviews or a million

2) You can be any age to vote (yes even under-age peeps cuz i know i WAS once like you)

3) Any votes entered after the 10th for the first round will be disqualified

4) Include name of the story and author when you review

5) GET VOTING!

(Please don't report this because in the next chapter when i get the results i will include little snippets of the story)

(i will tend to update this with random notes just so it stays on the first page on so others can vote)

_Peace out_

_-A.C_


	2. 6 DAYS LEFT!

6 Days left for the first round of voting

Tell your friends and please review


	3. THE second RESULTS ARE IN!

HERE! Are the results from the poll from the first round

(sorry it took so long i had to go to Scotland for a funeral)

Best Romantic:

Abnegation by Blouper (2)

A Bi-polor Christmas by. Auroraminamino (1)

The New Girls- Cuddles1234XD (1)

To Private's Eyes (Skoolgrl09) (1)

One Last Rose by WarriorCatKowalski (2)

The ones you trust by Annacrombie-A.C (1)

The irrelvent quation of 1 plus 1-Monsy38 (1)

Pigment by Eternally Ebony (1)

The Perfect Gift (Monsy38) (2)

Trustworthy by dragongirlj (1)

A Skilene Filled September (GrandOldPenguin) (2)

Saddest:

I sense evil around you by Sandei20 (1)

Story by the steaks will be razed (1)

All Alone on Christmas ~ Ladywhiplasher (2)

Private's Tale: Impounded by LittleBirdy (1)

Captured in Hell by Lady Whiplasher (1)

Unforgotten Past by LoveSkipper (1)

Snow and Sickness by SkullShovel (3)

One last Rose by WarriorCatKowalski (2)

Loss by -Invisible Ninja (1)

Best Past Story:

Kowalski's Origin by Monsy38 (4)

Becoming mute by GoddessOfBassons (1)

Taking Chances ~ BloodAngelEvangelion (1)

As I Am (Knockknocktimerico) (1)

Boston Girl by OrangeSugar (1)

The clipboard theory-Littlebirdy05 (1)

Skipper's Military days by 123cosmo4 (1)

I can't step foot in Denmark by GrandOldPenguin (1)

Nightmares and Miricles (cuddles1234XD) (2) 

Best Comedy:

Truth or Dare: Our Version by -Invisable Ninja (1)

The Animalwhisperer by TonyCakes (1)

The Lives of Sixth Grade Military Boys ~ InternetGirl123 (1)

Drabbles by ponytail30527 (1)

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare! By The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim (2)

Shoe!-EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD (2)

Good Stuff by aururminamino (1)

Operation: Otter Heart by Galaxy1001D (1)

The Prank by POMrocksgirl (1) 

Best All-Round:

The Penguins go to School! by Sandrei20 (1)

A skilene filled september by GrandOldPenguin. (1)

Femme Fatality ~ JV'sJack (3)

Father's Day by ponytail30527 (1)

Sleeping With The Enemy (JVs Jack) (1)

Bad Travels by Mutated Ducks Rule (1)

Just Add Water by OrangeSugar (1)

Abnegation-Blouper (1)

Red Dawn by Lina Ben (1)

The Central Park Zoo Mystery (hanz1192) (1)

The Animal Whisperer by TonyCakes (1)

The Penguins in reptarland by Cardsharks87 (1) 

Best Male fanfic writer:

Cudabear (1)

Grandoldpenguin (2)

Metallica1147 (2)

SkullShovel (1)

Axelfar (1)

cardsharks87 (no you can't vote for yourself as the best male author)

Best Female fanfic writer:

Auroraminamino (1)

ponytail30527 (1)

From Darkness and Light (1)

LittleBirdy (1)

Lady Whiplasher (1)

Tonycakes (1)

Monsy38 (1)

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD (1)

hotpink jelly bean (1)

WarriorCatKowalski (1)

You now have till the 1st January 2011 Make that the 21st of Jan to vote

You may notice some numbers in brackets next to the choice's, these are how many votes that have gotten in the first round, once i have totalled every vote from this round i will add those votes onto the scores

You have to vote one of the choices above for the running of becoming the Best romance, saddest, comedy, back-story, ect... fanfic writer

Please get voting, tell your friends, enemies, ppl who don't know pom/know pom

AND GET VOTING!

-A.C. out


	4. 13 DAYS!

Only *counts* 13 days left! NOW GET VOTING! Or i will visit your houses SINCE I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE!


End file.
